Shadows of the Force
by Jedi-Keliam-Kenobi
Summary: What if the force could change its mind? What if there was another? Another who could balance the force? Another who could change destinies? Another who could save lives but destroy them? Another who was strong, but could be broken? What if another chosen


**Title:** Shadows of the Force

**Author:** Jedi Keliam Kenobi

**Summary:** What if the force could change its mind? What if there was another? Another who could balance the force? Another who could change destinies? Another who could save lives but destroy them? Another who was strong, but could be broken? What if another chosen one lived?

**Main characters:** Original characters, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Senator Palpatine, Jyl Somtay, Jai Maruk

**Disclaimer:** George Lucas, and Lucasfilm own any characters recognizable. Jyl Somtay belongs to Mike W. Barr.I are not making any profit what so ever off this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy! Reading and reviewing would be much appreciated! Criticism is welcome in reviews, as long as there is no inappropriate material, such as cussing or harassing. Thank you.

**Thanks to:** George Lucas for creating the Star Wars galaxy, thanks to my beta readers: Wizgurl, Zull52, MadDawg40, and Yodaluvr417, and thanks to all FanFiction readers, writers, and reveiwers

* * *

The rain fell lightly on the rotting ground below, sliding off the disintegrating rocks, and eaten shrubbery; mud slides streamed down the wet sodden hills, only to hit a amethyst ocean, waves lashing onto sludge and swallowing it into its acidy depth. Black fire-weed, from the bottom of that ocean was stridden about the grey shore in a mess, being eaten away by the only animal that could reside on the damned planet. 

Small and green with rough reptilian skin, the darkit's tongue lashed out at the fire-weed, sticky tongue spores clinging to the black slimy substance and swallowing it whole, garbling as it slid down the darkits throat.

The clouds created shadows, giving the planet a look of utter woe and foulness, since dark was not something every being liked; However it was perfect for the darkness within the darkness, sucking and pulling at the soul of the very sinister person who stayed within the Malreux mansion for the time.

His thick black boots thudded against the floor in almost a nervous pacing; black cloak swinging behind him with every sharp turn on the heel; his silver head shining in the dim light that lit his office. A black and grey cylinder hung from his brown leather belt, curved in shape with a slight nick of an end in a stylish yet defined manner. Brown eyes with pupils locked in the same position, stared at the floor patterns, which marked in lots of different designs, all gold and dark reds in color, and the soft material darkening with the stain of his mud-ridden boots.

A big window lit up the room more so as every ten seconds lightning would flash, large bolts racing across the dim sky and touching the ground in a shatter of rock, leaving black charcoaled nothingness. The rain pitter pattered against the plexi-glass, dripping off in large clumps of green water.

She entered the room quietly with the same crazy glint in her eye, live fur wrapping around her neck, and jewels shining on her every wrinkled finger, pearls hanging from out of her furs. Her attire was far from normal, being a pink dress-gown, and purple slacks coming out form under those, with a multicolor flower shirt hanging loosely from her arms, under the pink straps of the dress.

She listened to the sounds, noticing the tall man was thinking to himself. The sounds went in a beat 'pitter patter, thud thud, clash clash, pitter patter, thud, thud, clash clash.' It was quiet but not unheard as she spoke

'The master has lost his evil whench eh?' her voice was raspy and gnarled, coming out in a thick slur.

The man stopped pacing and looked at her with his beady brown eyes, they flashed evilly for a moment before continuing to look at the ground as the feet continued their stepping motion.

'No. Assaj is only gone to do a little hunting towards the hunter, that's all. None of your concern' spoken harshly and cold.

' ahhhh but 'tis, count!… my land 'tis my concern eh!' she gave a slight crazy chuckle and sat on the floor, legs stretched out, and back leaning against the desk of which bore many papers and crisped body parts of the long dead victims.

The count stopped pacing and walked to his chair sitting down and crossing his legs, hands clasped above his top legged knee. He stared out the large window, searching through the darkness outside to the shape of a cave, blackness surrounding it, and two lights appearing in that darkness; crimson-red against a bright grass green, clashing together as the battle inside started.

The eyes of the man watched as waiting for one light, preferably the green one, to blink out of existence, but the streams of light grew darker within the shadowy recesses of the cavern until they could be seen no longer.

All he could do was wait. And wait he did, until his apprentice would return with the head of his enemy and the weapon the dead used to possess.

* * *

The smell of blood. Of smoldering parts littering the ground in torn down piles. Of fellow Jedi knights dying with their last breaths being ones dedicated to the force. Padawans…children, dying from the blaster bolts that struck their chest, eyes widening in their painful horror; falling to their knees as a master screams in his rage for them, destroying the ignorant computers that fired upon his precious protégé. 

Sunsets harmonizing with the scarlet ground, as the round orbs appear to fall into the earth for the long night. The battles continue for many of these nights. Purple and green, blue skinny lights swirling, flying, disappearing as the dust whirls around, stirring by the many booted and metal feet. The wind, not seeming so beautiful now in the days of war, would brush across the face opposing, and bring the scent of the things described afore. Remind one of a terrible past with pain at the loss of someone dear and/or the loss of so many comrades who had once lived at peace, going on missions to protect the galaxy from the chaos that had now finally come. The first major galactic war since the Sith wars.

The clone wars. The cause of two groups who could not uphold democracy and in losing the equality started a conflict that caused the deaths of thousands of clone troopers and Jedi knights alike.

Clone troopers, the man behind the mysterious mandalorian mask of jango fett was revealed when one of the clones took of their white and black helmets. Some were scarred differently than the bounty hunter, but their face was just the same, if not the least bit kinder. Tan rough features with dark eyes that could pierce even the wildest creature and make it tame from fear. The clones were discarded, with no care for if they died or not. Sometimes, even the Jedi were thought of as the same way. Just tools to get through the war that would continue coming until the conflict was over.

And now instead of staring at the red pastels of the sun… he was in a cave, dark and moist, with puddles of acidic water pooling from the stalagmites. The farther caves echoed his footsteps and the emerald Lightsaber blade in his hand that had clashed with another, bold scarlet.He was fighting one of the deadliest Sith apprentices, Assaj Ventress. A tattooed sleek woman with blazing eyes that could slice you in half, if of course you weren't a Jedi knight, who was reserved and calm about the whole situation. Thing was… he knew there was no way he would come out of this alive, but perhaps with some miracle he could bring Assaj down with him. It would certainly save a lot of lives. Already he was bloodied and a large amount of sweat rolled down into his eyes, stinging the chocolate-brown orbs. He blinked the small pain away.

he highly doubted he could remain optimistic as her scarlet Lightsaber blade sliced through the flesh on his cheek, leaving the pale skin sizzling and charred; and with salty sweat dripping into the wound he though he may scream bloody murder, but once again a reserved calm Jedi did not act this way… sometimes he wondered what ever made him think to skip the agri corps for this. His own nutty mind scared him.

Assaj's boot rammed into his gut sending him flying backward and hitting hard against the cavern wall; hard enough for his back to crack in several places and a sharp jagged edge to pierce his back. This wasn't good. Now either he was to die by ventresses hands or he would be paralyzed. Which one. He mentally weighed them each before making death by Assaj rise to the greatest.

The Jedi knight fell to the dark moist cave floor with a very loud and echoic thud, Lightsaber skittering away from him and rolling in between the crease of a stalagmite and the ground.

He pushed himself up too sit on his knees and glared at her with anger and frustraightion; dark eyes trying to pierce through her, but to no avail.

Assaj walked to him, leaning down, face to face and awfully too close, he thought. She cackled, black lips pulling into a sneer and showing her stained grey teeth; foul odor came from her mouth and into his nostrils making bile want to come forth in his mouth. He held it back however and stared into her pearly black orbs.

'Tsk tsk master Maruk I was expecting more of a challenge, yet you offer me none…' she teased and raised back kicking him in the chest as she did so. ' pity I cannot kill you just yet, but let me inform you I will one of these days be the death of the Jedi knight ' Jai Maruk'' she said holding her saber up in a mocking triumphant way.

Jai cocked his head to the side. She wasn't going to kill him? There was no way he would allow himself to be tortured by her… no way on bloody mustafar of that. He imagined the shackles, blood and devices and shuddered, unnoticed by the pacing Ventress.

'Funny Ventress I wouldn't figure you the one who would have mercy on a Jedi.' He snickered and grunting, rose to his feet.

She flew towards him, her face, if possible had a slight angry pink glow. 'Mercy! I never take mercy! But I do take commands and you'd do best to hold your tongue for I may change my mind and kill you where you stand!' Assaj growled and sharply turned on her heel.

He felt his airways close and his feet leave the ground. He grasped his throat longing for oxygen. A Sith force choke, deadly if taken to the max, but at the power she was using it would knock him out cold in mere seconds. Already he was having trouble keeping his heavy eyelids open in order to see his dangerous opponent. She was cackling again, the sound waves bouncing off the damp cavern walls and echoing further into the passageway.

The Jedi knight started seeing black slowly move to obscure his vision. He wouldn't allow himself to be taken captive by her. That was pain on a golden platter and however tempting it was, he would not take it.

* * *

_Should I leap from the ledge and save the man whom I knew so long ago, or has he changed like all other Jedi, into dull warriors, eyes always the same and never changing? Would he casually leave me like he and others have done before? Betray me, not caring or hoping that my life still existed in this wide spanning galaxy._

_I should certainly hope not._

_I would never save a machine, and that is exactly what the Jedi knights have become. Machines. Just as their enemies, the large battalion of droids. With metal hearts and no emotion. Pathetic in my mind, but strong in the minds of others._

_I ask again should I save him from his fate? Should I save him and change fate of all others? or should I leave them to the force's first bidding? _

* * *

A/N: please reveiw if you liked it. thank you 


End file.
